In a typical gas turbine engine, an annular hot gas flow path around a longitudinal centerline of the engine extends from a combustor of the engine to an exhaust at the aft end of the engine. Between the combustor and the exhaust, the hot gas flow path traverses at least one stage of turbine blades on a high pressure rotor rotatable about the longitudinal centerline of the engine. A turbine support reacts structural loads from a rotor bearing cage radially inboard of the hot gas flow path to an engine case radially outboard of the hot gas flow path. The turbine support is necessarily subjected to a significant thermal gradient between the hot gas flow path and the engine case. To the end of minimizing the effect of the thermal gradient, turbine supports have been proposed in which the load bearing struts between the rotor bearing cage and the engine case are separate from the internal walls or partitions of the support which define the inner and outer boundaries of the hot gas flow path and are directly exposed to the hot gas therein. The load bearing struts are shielded from the hot gas by airfoil-shaped shrouds between the partitions. In other turbine supports, the effect of the thermal gradient is minimized by orienting the load bearing struts tangent to a circular or cylindrical rotor bearing cage. And in still another proposal, the effect of the thermal gradient is minimized by orienting some of the load bearing struts radially and some tangent to the bearing cage. A turbine support according to this invention has a main casting with cantilever spring wall segments which flex to minimize the effect of the thermal gradient.